Double Identity
by Moonsetta
Summary: The ultimate truth was...that he never really came home, of course...neither did his brother. One-Shot.


It couldn't of happened, it just couldn't have happened. At least, not without him knowing.

These were the thoughts on Donatello's mind as he found himself in the dojo, holding his brother's sai against that said brother's throat. There was something skin to fear in his eyes as he pressed the blade close to the sage skin. He was such an idiot, why hadn't he seen it?

In his peripheral vision he saw his younger, orange masked brother in the same position only it was the eldest's sword the youngest held to the throat of the leader of the team.

Don breathed heavily although it hadn't taken much effort to accomplish the feat. Both Leonardo and Raphael were pinned to the ground by the other two, their own weapons moments away from ending their lives.

"Donatello, Michelangelo stop this!" Leo yelled, trying to escape Mikey but ultimately failing.

Raphael growled, his bound hands curling into fists as he glared up at his purple clad brother, "I don't know what the shell happened to you two but you better get off me before I pound your faces in!"

A punch to his cheek made him abandon his shouts in favor of glancing up at the turtle holding him down, Don's knee digging into his plastron painfully to keep him from jumping to his feet. Well, at least his hands were just bound with rope, he glanced over and growled again when he saw that Leo had been completely wrapped in chains, his arms bounded to his sides with the long, thick, braided metal.

"Michelangelo let me go now!"

Mikey, who was shaking from the shock of everything that had occurred looked to Don for his input. The purple masked turtle only took his eyes away the red masked turtle below him when the door opened and their sensei and father walked in. Splinter's jaw dropped open before he could even take one step within the room.

"Donatello! Michelangelo! What is the meaning of this? Release your brothers!"

"Master Splinter," Don said slowly, an evil smirk spreading across his face.

The completion of thoughts and sentences weren't allowed as Raph twisted his body and jumped away from Don, it only took a second for him to knock Michelangelo across the room had free both he and Leo from their bonds. Finding Don charging at them again, Raph pushed Leo back and knocked Don across the room, the purple clad turtle landing in a messy heap with his younger brother. The blue clad turtle breathed heavily before falling to his knees at which point Splinter put himself between the two sets of turtles.

"What is the meaning of this!" Splinter demanded, glaring at Mikey and Don with prodding eyes.

"It's them Master Splinter!" Don yelled pointing across the room where Raph had bent down and put an arm across Leo's shoulders.

The blue masked turtle was breathing heavily since the chains had been bound so tightly that it had constricted his lungs. Raph snapped his head around from the form of his blue clad brother and to the two brothers across the room.

"You two have gone crazy!" he yelled, reaching down to pick up one of Leo's swords that had clattered to the ground previously when they had fought.

He didn't see Don's eyes light up at the movement but Splinter did so he turned and glanced at his two eldest, but he found nothing wrong so he turned back to-

"Raphael," Splinter said stoutly, turning to the two kneeling turtles.

"Yeah sensei?"

Splinter narrowed his eyes before raising his walking stick.

"Raphael, my son…"

Raph raised a confused imaginary eyebrow but before he could speak, Splinter continued.

"Is right handed."

The red turtle blinked and glanced down. He had picked it up with his left hand.

"Shell," he cursed before the three others charged at the two turtles.

"They know," Leo whispered harshly.

Raph growled and then touched his chest where a light appeared out of nowhere making them vanish before the other three could catch them.

"Hey come back!" Don shouted, the three that remained scanning the room frantically.

"Imposters!" Splinter yelled, "Reveal yourselves!"

"You don't have to yell," a cool voice said.

They all glanced towards the far wall where the said imposters were, this time both sporting black masks that had red and blue colors outlining the eye holes.

"Where are our brothers!" Mikey yelled.

The Raphael imposter laughed before snapping his fingers. A bright light seemed to explode in front of their eyes and then they were gone.

"Where'd they go!" Mikey shouted.

"How long have they-" Splinter began but courteously didn't reprimand the interruption that followed.

"They've been here the whole time Master Splinter," Don answered, putting up his bo staff and running a hand over his green skinned head.

"What do you mean the whole time?" Mikey asked, he had just figured it out when the two imposters had slipped up in the normal movements of battle that Leo and Raph had always used.

"The whole time!" Don exclaimed, "That Raphael-like imposter had sage green skin, our Raphael has dark green and Leo's skin color was way to light to have been in the Central American sun for two years! I should've seen it sooner!"

"But what happened to Raph and Leo?" Mikey asked.

Don sighed, "I don't know Mikey but those imposters have been here the whole time."

"My son, are you referring to today?' Splinter inquired.

"NO! I MEAN THE WHOLE TIME! THE ABSOLUTE WHOLE TIME!"

"Since we were hatched?" Mikey asked.

Don groaned, "No," he said slowly, "Don't you two get it? Leo's training period. He never did come home and Raph's nights out as the Nightwatcher, he never came home either!"

"How right you are Donatello," a voice said from the shadows before the darkness began expanding and crawling to the three frightened beings in the room, consuming all in it's path.

* * *

Uh, I might expand on this later. It would make a fun story, I'd have to make it more Donatello and Michelangelo based though, I think I could use the practice and the challenge. What do you readers think?

Anyways, until I get some word, it's a one-shot. Having the flu stinks and its painful!

Well, reviews?

~Moonsetta


End file.
